


Leap of Faith

by Flower_SystemMadness20



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Fluff, I like this, Just... here, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Stimming, This episode was too cute y'all, Thomas/Nico except there's no official tag for it yet, autistic characters, characters with adhd, everybody is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_SystemMadness20/pseuds/Flower_SystemMadness20
Summary: I wanted to write my own version of what the sides did after the episode ended... I wrote this very quickly; I just really enjoyed the episode, and I hope you enjoy this fic!!!3rd person, Virgil-centric fic.SPOILERS FOR FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETY
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 262





	Leap of Faith

SPOILERS FOR FLIRTING WITH SOCIAL ANXIETY

Virgil's heart was racing. How the hell had that gone so smoothly?! HOW had Thomas managed to get a date so easily? And with someone so cute...

Well, That didn't matter!!! He had done it, and now he and Roman were walking back to Thomas' apartment.

Roman walked with an excited spring in his step, and Thomas did in a similar way. Virgil suspected he did too, but he was too... happy... to care.

Thomas took his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door, slipping in and closing it behind him.

He couldn't help but join in with the mix of "Oh my god!" and "How?! What?!!?", and he couldn't even separate it into words at this point.

They all rushed over to their normal places in the room, covering their mouths to prevent them from screaming immediately.

Then this was discarded as their sheer joy and excitement took over.

~~~~~

After a few minutes of calming themselves down, the two sides bid farewell and sank out to join the others in the mind palace.

Logan was sat on the couch, reading a boring looking book, Patton was sat next to him, looking over his shoulder. Both were stimming with their hands in some way; Logan by rubbing his finger against his thumb, and Patton with the usual flapping.

Virgil glanced at Roman, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and the other two looked up from what they were doing.

"Oh, hey guys! What're yo- Woah..." Patton stared at Virgil's face in awe.

"Umm... What?"

"Your eyeshadow!!!!!!"

"What, is it smudged?" He moved his hand to touch the makeup.

"No, It's purple! And sparkly!!!!!"

"O-oh!!! That! Umm... That happens sometimes... Heh..."

Logan looked at him curiously.

"I... I do recall seeing it like that a few times before... Not recently, though."

Roman apparently couldn't contain himself any longer.

"You two will NEVER guess what just happened!!!"

"What?!"

"THOMAS HAS A DATE!!!!!!"

Logan looked surprised, the corners of his mouth flickering into a smile, but Patton squealed.

"What's his name?! When is it? Where did they meet? HOW?! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!"

Roman blushed, and glanced at Virgil, before looking back at Patton.

"His name's Nico, Thomas met him in the food court at the mall. He saw the stickers on his laptop, and the pins and badges on his backpack, and..."

"And?!"

"And... He... Tripped over a garbage can, went to give himself a pep talk in the bathroom, and he came over to give Thomas the food he had bought to avoid looking too obvious. After that, Nico was about to leave, and then... Virgil, actually, encouraged him to start a conversation."

Patton's eyes somehow lit up even more than they previously had been.

"Woah, really?!"

"Yeah! I know, I was shocked too... But... Happy. I'm glad he took the leap of faith, and made it too the other side unscathed."

Virgil felt his face flush, and he smiled. Patton stood up, and crossed the room to stand with them.

"I'm so proud of you... Both of you... And Thomas, too."

There was a moment of silence, before it was broken by a somehow even more enthusiastic Roman.

"Good heavens, would you look at the time! I really should be planning the perfect date for Thomas and Nico at some point... So far I have one hundred and forty five- no, forty six ideas! I need to write them all down in case I forget!"

"Okay, have fun!!!"

He practically fell through the floor he sank down so fast.

"Well... I wanna bake cookies to celebrate!" Patton said this with equal enthusiasm.

"Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea... May I participate in the baking of the cookies?!"

Patton gasped and looked at Logan, who still had a faint smile on his face. Even he was excited, though he preferred to show it in different ways.

"I thought you'd never ask"

Patton grabbed his hand and dragged him off in the direction of the kitchen. Virgil was left alone in the living room, and he sank down into his room with a real, genuine smile. Not sarcastic, forced, or even restrained. Just... Happy.


End file.
